1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved control device for a module forming a lock mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art already discloses a control device for a module forming a lock mechanism, of the type comprising a Bowden-type cable containing a cable having two ends, a proximal end and a distal end respectively, this cable being housed in a jacket having two ends, a proximal end and a distal end respectively, which are immobilized by two proximal and distal retaining elements.
This type of control device is used particularly for controlling a lock for the opening leaf of a motor vehicle, particularly for the side door of the vehicle.
The proximal end of the cable is connected to a control lever, also known as a paddle handle, pivot-mounted on the opening leaf so that it can be actuated from the inside of the vehicle. The distal end of the cable is connected to a control element for the module forming the lock mechanism. This module, provided with a latch, is arranged on the opening leaf so that, when the opening leaf is in the closed position, the latch engages with a striker borne by a corresponding frame.
When fitting the control device, it is particularly advisable to adjust the length of the proximal end of the cable protruding outside the jacket, through the proximal end of the latter, so as to allow for take-up of various functional play in the lock module and the control device. This adjustment makes it possible to achieve a desired travel for the control lever.
After carrying out the adjustment above, the proximal end of the jacket is immobilized with respect to the proximal retaining element. It is known practice to fasten the proximal end of the jacket to the proximal retaining element by an ultrasonic welding process.
However, the jacket is generally formed by a wire, particularly a metal wire, wound into a spiral with contiguous turns. This structure of the jacket does not always make it possible to obtain a quality ultrasonic weld providing the jacket with good pull-out resistance. In fact, the ultrasonic waves in some cases cause deformation of the spiral forming the jacket of the cable.